What Lies Beneath
by Wormhole
Summary: Something sinister from the depths of the ocean has awakened from a deep sleep. Completed.
1. Teaser

**What Lies Beneath**

**Teaser**

**Before you all read ahead, I should warn you this hasn't been beta'd. This was another one shot idea I had in mind and I decided to post it straight away. If it's liked I'll be happy to continue with it, otherwise I'll let your imagination run wild :D**

"What the hell!" Cried Sheppard as he and his team stepped from the open Gate, into the unmanned Control Room.

Alerted by his surroundings, Ford automatically raised his weapon and so did everyone else. "At least we know why we didn't get any radio response."

The Gate Room was a mess; the lighting was minimal, windows smashed, sparks igniting from the machinery every few seconds, whist blood covered the ground they stood in and two dead guards could be seen sprawled on the floor with blast wounds covering their chest.

"How could this happen?" Asked Teyla as she and everyone else looked dismayed at the sight before them.

Rodney walked up to the foot of the stairs and turned back round to face them. "We've only been gone a few hours."

"Elizabeth!" John called out suddenly. He pushed past Rodney and then ran up the stairs towards her office, Ford, Teyla and Rodney close behind.

John slowed his pace and looked in horror, at the state her office was in. It looked worse then it did from the outside, having looked up from the ground floor.

Whatever had happened, someone had put up a hell of a fight; the desk was smashed in half and the front window was gone, pieces of glass crunched under John's foot as he walked in.

John rubbed his forehead with his right hand as he looked around the room and then he spotted the one thing he feared most...

**TBC**

Like? What me to continue?

Please read and review thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter, seeing as you liked the first :). Again un-beta'd so any mistakes you find are my own. If you want more, you know the drill ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Two and a half hours, before the arrival of Sheppard's team.**

Elizabeth tapped away on her laptop when Radek's voice came through her mic. "Doctor Weir, you should come down here, you will want to see this."

Elizabeth tapped her mic too respond. "I'm a little busy right now Doctor Zelenka, is it really that important?"

It was then Sergeant Bates voice cut in. "I'd say it is Ma'am."

"Very well, I'll be right down Sergeant."

Elizabeth saved her document before closing the laptop.

She new Radek's team were exploring the lower levels of the city.

Quickly finishing her coffee, she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and made her way to their location. Making sure she checked the arrival time of Major Sheppard's team on the way.

----

It took nearly an hour to reach them, one of Bates men 'Lt. Lucas' had met her halfway and she followed him to meet with the rest of his group. "This way Ma'am."

He led her down a wet, cold, eerie-lit corridor. She could see some flashlights moving ahead of her, coming from one of the old laboratory rooms. "So, going to tell me what to expect, that needed my attention so promptly?"

"Best you see for yourself." He indicated for her to go ahead of him through the open door.

Turning her face away from his she looked into the room, but couldn't see nothing out of the ordinary apart from her expedition team.

Zelenka spotted her and quickly moved over, too show her his exciting find. He pointed his flashlight upwards and she followed the light.

**TBC**

**Please read and review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews :). In return here's the next chapter. Enjoy :).**

**Chapter 2**

**Ten Minutes after the arrival of Sheppard's team:**

John could see droplets of blood covering shards of glass on the floor; he bent down and tapped a piece with his figure so not to cut himself.

He then looked at the sample before rubbing it between finger and thumb, testing it. "It's still wet," he wiped the blood off on his combat trousers, "whatever happened here, it wasn't that long ago."

"John, look at the walls." John looked to see what Teyla had discovered; followed her finger too were she was pointing and saw the occasional drops of water running down them.

"Something else here, which doesn't add up," announced Rodney.

John noticed Rodney had picked up Elizabeth's laptop from the scattered artefacts on the ground. With a little tinkering, he had it working and the last document was recovered, which showed the words, INFESTED typed boldly.

**-----**

**One hour and fifteen minutes before the arrival of Sheppard's team:**

Once Elizabeth followed the light, she saw some rather menacing looking eggs hanging from the ceiling, about a dozen or more.

Curiosity peeked and she raised an eyebrow.

Zelenka began talking again. "We believe whatever is inside them, is still active."

"How's that possible, after ten thousand years?"

"Actually Doctor Weir," added Kavanaugh, "we believe the eggs aren't that old; whatever laid them probably did so before we bought the city to the surface. When this section of the building was underwater."

"Are you telling me a mammal laid them?"

Without being asked to. Kavanaugh was already on top of a ladder, collecting samples from an egg above her.

"We believe so." Finished Zelenka.

Elizabeth wasn't sure messing with them was such a good idea. She didn't have time too voice her feelings because the egg Kavanaugh touched broke open on contact and the contents of it spilled out; directly on top of her."

Kavanaugh gulped when he looked down, knowing he was going too get it this time.

Elizabeth automatically shivered when the thick brown slime hit her. Being large the egg-contained masses of it and she was instantly covered.

"Well; we know now, that they're extremely fragile." Responded an apologetic Zelenka, who stared angrily at Kavanaugh.

Elizabeth flicked her hands to get what she could off before wiping her face. "Indeed."

She looked up and glared at Kavanaugh. "Next time Kavanaugh ask before you help yourself."

Bates mic activated as one of the Control Room technicians contacted him. "Sir, Doctor Weir said she was heading to you, we're having trouble contacting her."

Bates returned the call. "She's here." He removed his mic and handed it to her.

She pulled hers out guessing it was no longer working thanks to the latest incident and replaced it with his. "I'm here, what's the problem?"

"The sensors have picked up something large in the ocean and it's moving towards us."

**TBC**

**Please read and review. Thanks :). Next Chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :).**

**Sorry for the short chapters. But I've got to build up the suspense somehow ;) and thanks for spotting the error "borgprincess"**

**Chapter Three**

**Ten Minutes before the arrival of Sheppard's team.**

Having returned to the Control Room with Bates and checked on the current situation regarding the unknown object; both he and Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony overlooking the Gate Room, to see if they can spot it coming towards them.

The sun shone down on the city; Bates spotted the object first and pointed ahead of them. "Over there, looks like a fish of some kind."

Elizabeth turned to where he was pointing; there, in the far distance and coming nearer at an incredible speed, she could see a partial outline of the creature under water and saw what appeared too be a tentacle. "A Squid?"

As it got a bit nearer they could see the size of it and Bates backed up near the door. "That's no Squid, that's a Snake and not all Snakes tend to be friendly."

Elizabeth looked at him and pointed towards it. "That can't be a snake, it's too big."

"Anaconda's are big."

"Yes, but that's three times bigger."

"You're forgetting this is a completely different species to the Snakes we know of."

As Elizabeth and Bates continued talking about it, the snake spotted them from the sea; having popped its head out the water.

It then ducked back down and picked up speed.

-----

**Twenty minutes after the arrival of Sheppard's team**.

John's team had now spread out, in search for survivors.

On closer inspection of the two bodies, they determined that is wasn't a blast shot that had killed them, but electrocuted; if the burn marks were anything to go by. It was probably that, which shorted out the communications system, Rodney couldn't get working.

No one had yet determined why there was a hole in the window above the stairs, which was seen earlier whilst rushing to Elizabeth's office. But then, glass was broken all over the place.

-----

**Five minutes before the arrival of Sheppard's team.**

Elizabeth and Bates stopped talking when the city shook under their feet.

One glance at each other and they both looked back out to sea, Elizabeth being the one to speak out. "Where's it gone?"

Bates shrugged his shoulders.

"Doctor Weir, you're not going to believe this, but I'm picking up the object inside the city." Came the familiar voice of the Gate technician via Bates mic, which she continued to use.

Both he and she rushed back into the Control Room. "How'd it get in?"

"I don't know Ma'am, but it's located on the lower levels you visited earlier. What did you see?"

"A Snake," replied Elizabeth whom then activated Bates mic. "Doctor Zelenka this is Doctor Weir, if you can hear me, I advise that you and your team vacate the area you're in."

Elizabeth waited for a response, but she only received static and tried again.

Whilst she was talking through her mic for the third time, the middle of window over looking the Gate Room was smashed to pieces and the snake sped across the floor towards them as it entered the room.

**TBC**

**You know what to do if you want more ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A little longer chapter for you all ;) Best post this before I make more changes :D. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Five minutes before the arrival of Sheppard's team. Continued.**

They had been too concerned about those in the level below; no one had kept an eye on the sensors to notice the creature had doubled back.

The two security guards in the room automatically opened fire on the dark red creature as it continued towards them; it stuck its tongue out and hissed at them menacingly as it was riddled with bullets.

Screeching in pain, the snake swung its tail round fast; electrical sparks appeared on the end of it.

Elizabeth watched in horror as its tail struck the two guards down with one swipe; the men's screams echoed around the room as the electricity scorched them.

Unexpectedly Elizabeth's mic suddenly activated and Zelenka's quiet but panicked voice sounded. "Doctor Weir, the eggs are hatching."

The noise from the mic, attracted the Snake; she didn't have time to respond to Zelenka, as the creature advanced towards her; she was barely aware of the technicians voice calling for backup.

Bates ran at the creature and jumped on its back, rapping his arms round the Snakes neck, 'what he hoped was the snakes neck,' in a vain attempt to stop it.

Whilst the creature was distracted trying to throw Bates of, Elizabeth rushed over to her office and opened new file on her laptop and typed in one word… 'INFESTED.' Hoping someone will find it and know their situation to a certain extent.

She closed the laptop at the same time her front window was smashed too pieces by the creature's tail, which had stopped throwing sparks of electricity from it.

She jumped at the surprised attack and backed up against the wall behind her desk as its head appeared in the room; at the same time Elizabeth looked to see if she could find out what happened to Bates.

It stopped advancing for a few seconds as it took in his surroundings. Strangely his head moved closer to her face, almost touching distance and it seem to sniff the air.

Elizabeth carefully did the same to see what it had picked up and then risked a glance down at her uniform once she knew what the smell was. With everything going on, she'd forgotten she was covered in the slime from the egg, which had now dried up and become hard, it was giving off a slight fishy smell.

Without warning the creatures tail swung round; and brought it down hard on her desk, breaking it in two with one blow.

With that, Elizabeth tried to make her way out the room.

The creature moved to the right when she did; so she tried the left; it seemed to be playing with her as it did the same.

Suddenly gunshots from a 9mil sounded; the creature turned his head round to see where the shots were coming from.

Elizabeth saw Bates firing them from behind it, but it wasn't long before he was out of ammunition.

Seizing the opportunity, Elizabeth tried to duck under the creature's head and escape through the broken window.

But it had bought its tail round again and swiped her feet out from under her, causing her 'back' to land heavily on the broken glass.

A large piece of cut glass tore into Elizabeth right leg; she screamed out when it penetrated her skin above her knee.

Two more security guards had arrived and opened fire on the creature, letting of round after round till it moved far enough for Bates to move in and pulled Elizabeth out of harms way.

As the creature thrashed about with its electrified tail, remains of seawater flew off it and covered the walls.

Control Panels were hit, when more electricity was realised. "Move out!" Yelled Bates as he made his way to the exit; holding Elizabeth in his arms.

Everyone did as ordered; as soon as they we're all clear, with his free hand, Bates short-circuited the Control Panel on the other side of the door, making sure the Snake couldn't follow them.

The Snake tried the door; once it knew it couldn't pass, it he slid back out the window it came and seconds later the Gate activated.

**TBC**

**Please read and review. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews :)**

**I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but I'm feeling generous today;).**

**The next one may have to wait till Sunday/Monday 'time wise' unless I'm really tempted ;) Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**Present time.**

John was at the main entrance to the Control Room and started to force open the door; with a little help from Ford they finally succeeded.

Stepping out into the corridor, John's team couldn't see any further signs of damage; only the occasional drops of blood leading away.

"Okay guys stay sharp." John ordered as he led the way down the corridor.

It wasn't long before they bumped into a member of staff from the Gate Room, the guy looked rather shaken up and John pulled him over to ask what happened.

He got a brief run down and the minute he heard Elizabeth was injured in the attack 'thinking the immediate crises was over having not seen the creature in the Control Room,' John automatically rushed to the Infirmary.

John heard Elizabeth's voice, as he got nearer. "Just get it out please Carson! I don't want to be sitting here when that creature comes back!"

"Not without the proper anaesthetic." Carson took a needle, which held the anaesthetic and injected it just above the wound.

John walked into the room and could see Elizabeth sitting on one of the beds surround by a number of medical staff, her right trouser leg having been cut open so Carson could work on the injury. "What happened?"

Elizabeth looked up when she heard his voice. "When did you get back?"

"About thirty minutes ago, you guys had us worried sick when we saw the state of the Control Room."

"Sorry about that, slight argument with a Snake."

"So I heard, what did you do to you?"

"It knocked me onto my back and I got this piece of glass stuck in me." Elizabeth was about to point to it only to find Carson was already holding it between some tongs at eye level.

"There's your little bugger; bet you didn't feel a thing?" Asked Carson sarcastically in a vain attempt to lighten everyone's mood.

Carson popped the piece of glass into a tray sitting on the end of the bed. "Just let me run a few more test and stitch it up, then you'll be free to go. But my advice to you, is to keep off your feet for a while, otherwise you'll only aggravate the wound and could end up finding discomfort in your knee from time to time."

Elizabeth looked at John. "Apparently the glass tore ligament."

"Glad that's the only thing and it looks like you need a change of clothes, not to mention a shower." Replied John.

"That was Kavanaugh's doing. Zelenka's team found some alien eggs in the lower levels, I went to take a look, Kavanaugh started tampering with them and one broke open; it's contents spilling on top of me."

"Snake related?"

"We don't know; Bates went with a security detail back to the lower levels, last report was the eggs have started to hatch open."

"That'll explain the word INFESTED McKay found on your laptop."

Having heard the conversation Carson made sure Elizabeth could help herself to their facilities. "You're welcome to clean up here. I'll get someone too fetch you some clean clothes. Just don't forget what I said."

"I won't. Thank you Carson."

"Whilst you're doing that," started John as he indicated the exit, "we'll try and get operations working again, will need sensors up if we're going to have any chance of tracking this creature; should it turn up again."

"And communications!" Shouted Elizabeth as John left the room.

----

John returned to the Control Room; McKay had gathered a few scientists together and we're working on the problem.

As it happened the communications, was the first to come back online.

He was able to use is radio to contact Bates, but only received shouts and gunshot noises in the background.

**TBC**

**Please read and review thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews :)**

**As promised here's the next chapter; hope you all like it. Would love to hear what you all think about the story so far. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six**

John yelled at Bates again via his mic when he got no response. "Bates… Report!" Though the sound of gunfire, he could hear Bates shouting orders.

After a few minutes, Bates eventually responded. "Too many of them Sir; we're unable to stop them and apart from us everyone else is on their way back up."

John had no idea what Bates was on about. "Too many of what Sergeant?"

"Baby Snakes; twenty of them have hatched."

Too be sure Bates heard him; John spoke back louder. "Twenty Snakes, I thought Doctor Weir said there was only a dozen or so eggs?"

"Some eggs held more then one, Sir."

"And bullets didn't stop them?"

"No Major, the minute we hit one, the skin grows back. It's impossible."

"Are the Snakes still in the laboratory room?"

"Most have escaped Sir."

"Seal the room, at least that will keep some at bay."

----

Back down in the lower levels, Bates complied with the order having made one too. "You two, out the room."

The two guards in the room; firing their P-90's, heard him and began to move back.

The two Snakes in front of them slowly followed; a third coming down the wall behind them, near the exit.

One guard was clear, but the third Snake fell onto the other's back and the tip of its tail produced sparks of electricity, which envelope the man causing him to scream in pain and collapse onto the floor.

"Shit… Davies." Bates called as he moved up to him.

Using the tip of his P-90 Bates flipped the Snake 'now on the floor beside Davies' away, then bent down too check, his pulse.

Having not found one he turned too face the remaining three guards behind him. "He's dead."

Retrieving the guard's ammunition, Bates left the room and sealed it shut. Then activated his mic. "Major Sheppard, the room is sealed, but we lost Davies."

-----

Back in the Control Room John heard Bates and returned the call. "Understood. If the other Snakes are no longer in site, return to the Control Room; time to come up with a new method of attack."

-----

By the time Bates and his men had made it to their required location, Doctor Weir had temporally returned to duty, until the crises was over.

Bates had debriefed both John and Elizabeth on the current situation. "...Including the big Snake outside, that leaves us with twenty too deal with… Correction eighteen, we locked three up.

Having listened too the conversation, which was directed mostly between Bates and his CO Elizabeth spoke up. "I think from experience, it's safe to say these Snakes pose a threat to the city, the big question is how to deal with it."

"Personally; I think it would be best to concentrate our efforts by getting rid of the big one first," responded John, "if we try to kill any of the babies; I think it'll make Mommy mad."

"How do you propose we do that Major; considering we have no sensors to track it, in or outside of the city?"

"If I can just add to that," added Bates. If we can't stop the small Snake's Sir, how on earth are we going to stop the big one? We gave it one hell of a beating last time and it was still thrashing around."

"I have one idea," John turned to Elizabeth. "Permission to use a Puddle Jumper."

**TBC**

"_Please read and review, thanks. Next chapter coming soon!"_


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Seven**

John had spent the last two hours searching the waters around Atlantis for the elusive Snake.

It had only shown up once on the Puddle Jumpers sensors then disappeared again; John was starting to think, that this wasn't such a bright idea after all.

Elizabeth's voice suddenly blurted out the ships speakers. _"Any luck John?"_

He returned the call. "None, it's like search for a needle in a haystack."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice when she replied back. _"You've done all you can, return to the city."_

"Give me another hour, it's gotta be here somewh…" Something suddenly impacted the back of the Puddle Jumper, causing it to lurch forward; momentum forced John forward also, but he was able to regain his posture, "I think I've found it."

John spun the ship around and just caught the tail end of the creature disappearing into the dark waters. "The Son of a Bitch, it turned tail and ran."

_"Be careful John, it was playing with me last time… It might be a lure tactic."_

"Copy that, time for a little game of cat and mouse." With that John concentrated giving the Puddle Jumper more speed as he chased after it.

The minute the Snake came into view. "Gotcha," John fired a drone.

But the Snake heard the noise of it and ducked out its way.

John noticed the drone failed to turn back to its allotted target; instead it appeared to be heading straight to Atlantis.

"Shit." Knowing Elizabeth was still listing in, he quickly shouted out an order, "Atlantis. Rogue drone heading your way, raise the shield, I repeat raise the shield!"

The shield was half up when the drone impacted the side of the city and a few explosions followed.

John spotted the Snake perform a u turn and was heading straight for him; with it's tail full of electricity. It was at that moment the Puddle Jumpers sensors came too light.

John waited for it to come a bit nearer before risking another drone. Only this time it hit it's target. "Yesssss!" Yelled John triumphantly.

Once the explosion had cleared John couldn't believe his eyes too see the Snake was still very much alive and coming head on towards him. "Give me a break."

_"John, what's going on?"_ Came Elizabeth's concerned voice.

"Nothing will kill this thing. I fired a drone at it and there's not a scratch on it from the attack."

_"Return to base, will have to come up with alternative means."_

John dived out the creature's way and complied with Elizabeth's orders.

-----

Once he had docked the Puddle Jumper, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ford had met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry guys, I don't understand why that didn't work."

"You tired your best John, will just have to come up with other ideas to get rid of our unwanted guests." Replied Elizabeth.

-----

In the corridors, which housed the living quarters, two baby snakes, could be seen roaming through them.

It was nighttime now, but because of the crises none of the civilian population could sleep.

Jinto was with his farther Halling, in their room; the door kept open. It was then that Jinto spotted a Snake appear in the corridor.

"Farther, one of the Slithers."

The man looked up to see what his son had spotted. The Snake was hovering in the doorway.

Quickly he pulled Jinto up from the bedding and moved him behind for protection. "We need some help in here!" He called out, hoping someone heard.

Jinto looked at the candle burning away on the stand near his bed and went to grab it. He then threw it at the Snake.

Instantly the Snake reacted and backed up a little.

Teyla appeared in the corridor with Aiden and she could see the Snake was afraid of something. But the minute the Snake spotted them it scurried off.

Teyla picked up the candle and entered the room. "You two okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Replied Halling.

"Not sure I did anything." Replied Teyla as she eyed the flame burning bright.

**TBC**

"_Please read and review, thanks. Next chapter coming soon!"_


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews.**

**A nice longish chapter for you all. Should last you till Monday ;). Enjoy**

**Chapter Eight**

"It's weird." Began John as he sat in the Briefing Room with Elizabeth, Ford and Bates, "it wasn't until I attacked the creature did electricity start to ignite from its tale."

"Yes, that happened when we attacked it in the Control Room, it almost appears to be acting as some kind of defence barrier." Noted Bates.

"A lethal barrier at that." Pointed out Ford.

Elizabeth listened carefully to everyone's thoughts before piping in. "So far everything we've tried to get rid off these creatures has failed. At the moment; I'm open to any suggestions which might help us."

Entering the room, Teyla over heard the last sentence and held up the candle then indicated the flame. "I have one… Fire."

Everyone turned at the sound of her voice; Elizabeth looked at the flame and her eyes glistened under its light as it bounced on the wick. "Fight fire, with fire."

John stood up and took the candle out of Teyla's hand. "Anything is worth a shot."

-----

Back in the Control Room John began pestering Rodney. "McKay any luck with the sensors yet? It'll be impossible to try out Teyla's plan till we find one of these little buggers."

"Sheppard I told you before, it'll be done when it's done, I can't work any faster then I am alre…." Having fixed a broken wire Rodney stopped talking when the console connected to the screen flashed on, "alright, it's done."

"Great now turn the screen on."

The screen flashed on. It showed the population of Atlantis and a few small dots.

"That can't be right Bates told me there we're at least eighteen Snakes, which escaped. I can only count nine." The minute John stopped talking a dot disappeared from screen. "Okay, make that eight."

"They seemed to flashing all over the place" Pointed out Rodney, "I wonder if the sensors is just picking up energy spikes from them, rather then the Snakes themselves."

"Would make sense why the Puddle Jumper didn't pick anything up."

"Allo." Answered Rodney as he dabbled with the console.

"Allo, what?" Asked Sheppard.

"Looks like Mummy's back."

"Where?"

"Lower levels."

"Can you remote control the doors?" Asked John as he inched his way to the exit of the Control Room."

Rodney looked at him curiously. "Yes, I think so why?"

"Seal it in that section, it's time to brighten up the place. Tell Ford and Teyla to meet me down there."

-----

An hour later John, Ford and Teyla were walking through the corridors off the lower levels.

Ford couldn't resist holding his nose. "Oh… It stinks down here."

Apart from the occasional drops of seaweed John couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, even though he too held his nose.

It wasn't long before they reached the sealed door; they could hear the Snake banging on the other end of it and a faint hissing noise could be heard.

"Sounds like we've made it mad." Pointed out Ford.

"Lets put it out of its misery then… Get ready." Replied John as he activated his mic, at the same time lighting up a flare. "Ok Rodney you can open the outer door now."

The door opened revealing the angry looking Snake. It was then they could see why the place stank so much. Piles of dead fish lay on the ground, three baby Snakes sitting on top of them eating away.

Ford screwed his face up at the site of things. "Ewe. It's been feeding it's young."

The big Snake backed up when it saw the flame.

Teyla looked at John. "It is afraid of fire."

The Snake looked from its babies then back to John's team.

John didn't waist a second when he saw the Snake coming at them and threw the flare.

The Snake battered it aside with its head and the flare landed on top of the pile off fish.

Two baby Snakes scrambled away in time, but the other got caught in the flames as the fish set alight. It's' screech echoed the hallway.

The larger Snake echoed that screech and shot passed John and his team as it made to leave and quickly it disappeared out of site.

John walked over to the fried Snake and activated his mic. "Doctor Weir the fire worked, only big Mommy got away."

When John didn't receive a reply, he tried again. "Elizabeth."

"Major, we can see it didn't work; the Snake is here again and its…." The signal was cut off.

"Elizabeth respond, please." Concerned John looked at Teyla and then Ford. "Elizabeth."

Receiving no answer they rushed back in the direction they came.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks :) - Next chapter coming soon:)


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :). Enjoy**

**Chapter Nine**

"It must be climbing the side of the Control Tower." Noted Ford as he remembered the hole in the window above the stairs. "There's no other way it can get there so quickly."

"Well," replied John as they neared the Control Room, "if we don't hurry; we won't be there quick enough to do anything about it."

Entering the Control Room they saw Rodney was on the floor leaning against a panel nursing a broken arm, whilst two guards close by pointed their P-90's at the Snake; neither of them dared fire, due to the risk of hitting Elizabeth.

John could see that the Snake had rapped its middle section around Elizabeth's and also her neck.

Knowing Elizabeth had seen him, John indicated for her to stay perfectly still. He then slowly inched his way towards her, from her face he knew she was scared.

As he got nearer he pulled another flare out, but the minute the Snake saw it, it tightened its hold on her; feeling the pressure Elizabeth screwed her eyes tight.

"John I think you should back off." Warned Teyla seeing Elizabeth's discomfort.

John agreed and made his way back to them. A thought then struck him and he whispered something to Ford; after which he disappeared from the room.

John then ordered the two soldiers to lower their weapons, before one of them could fire one unintentionally.

------

Ford rushed towards the armoury section. Once there he scanned the room and his eyes fell on the weapon he was looking for. Picking up a Wraith rifle he held it firmly in his hands and then rushed back to the scene.

Once there he noticed Carson had arrived and was helping Rodney, who refused to leave.

Ford handed John the rifle.

"Time to end this stalemate, whist its defences are down." John didn't waist anytime and raised the weapon; before the Snake could react he fired it. The blue ray enveloped both the Snake and Elizabeth simultaneously.

John watched as the shot knocked them both out, the Snake slid down and collapsed onto the floor in a heap, Elizabeth soon followed once she was released.

John rushed over and pulled Elizabeth out of the way; in case the effect didn't last long on the Snake.

Soon after Carson reached them and he checked to make sure she was going to be ok.

Whilst Carson was dealing with Elizabeth and Rodney, John looked at the Snake and then at the flare in his hand.

Teyla joined John and pointed at the flare. "Now's your chance."

"It just seems unfair," he replied, "the Snake was probably just protecting its young; none of this wouldn't have happened had we not arrived here."

"It threatened all of us and it nearly killed Doctor Weir."

"All probably done in self defence Teyla, after all we did kill one of its kind."

"Don't forget their kind killed three security guards," knowing she wasn't getting through to him she asked another question. "What are you going to do with it?"

John looked at Teyla. "We could find it another home."

"It may take a while to round all the babies up."

"With any luck, they'll follow Mommy here through the Gate."

**TBC **

Please read and review thanks. One more chapter left :).


	11. Chapter 10

Big thanks to everyone who watched this all the way through and to those who posted a review.

I'm feeling generous. As this is the last chapter and as it isn't that long, I'll let you have it today. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Would love to hear what you all thought of it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

Using his Laptop, John sat at his desk in his quarters and rubbed his eyes as he finished writing his report. He stopped for a bit to take a sip of Coffee from his mug sitting beside it.

_It took at least two days to track down every remaining Snake; old storage boxes were used to house them as they we're transported to the Gate Room and moved to a new home. Only one minor incident reported during that time._

_The Doc said, that Doctor McKay would be fine soon after his run in with the Snake._

_Elizabeth had woken up an hour after I had shot her and Carson had decided to keep her in the Infirmary that night, seeing as she was supposed to be keeping of her feet anyway due to the incident I mentioned earlier on._

_My hypothesis would be, that the Snake was purely acting upon instinct 'self defence and…_

John's doorbell sounded. He put his mug down and moved to open it. Elizabeth stood on the other side. "I see Carson's let you out."

Elizabeth accepted John's invitation to enter his room. "He did."

"What can I do for you?"

She sat on the end of John's bed after he removed some items to make room. "I came here to say thank you for what you did the other day."

"You didn't need to do that."

"I did. Truth be told; I was terrified when that Snake took hold of me; I never felt a grip so powerful before and to witness what it was capable of doing, scared the living daylights out of me."

"At the end of the day, I think we did the same to it." Replied John

"Elizabeth I need to ask you a question." He said as he sat down beside her. "When that Snake first turned up, who attacked who first?"

"We did first. The guards saw it advancing towards us and opened fire."

"That's what I thought. It would seem everything it's done has been purely in self defence or retaliation."

"You think, everything that's happened could've all been prevented."

"It's possible, but I guess will never know."

-----

Deep down in the ocean underneath Atlantis, another Snake much larger then the first lay peacefully asleep; rapped up in a ball. Suddenly it's eyes snapped open and it's tongue showed as it unwrapped itself.

**The End. Yay, I finished a story :D.**


End file.
